


G-Man/Gordon Freeman SFM Art

by lechechu



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Blowjobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Semi-public masturbation, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Suit Porn, Suit Sex, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lechechu/pseuds/lechechu
Relationships: G-man/Gordon, The G-Man & Gordon Freeman, The G-Man/Gordon Freeman, gman/gordon
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	1. The Locker Room




	2. Lazy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fic with a pic. :)

The room was filled with a hazy glow of pink, soft and at the right temperature for cuddling, or for staying asleep. It was like the world wanted them to rest. Considerably, after the moments they went through, no one was more deserving of a rest.

And that's what they did.

They had no work, thankfully, as the two stayed in their bed, hearing droplets that tenderly pattered against their window, from the previous hour’s storm now coming to a conclusion for the day’s end. Softly shifting his legs, the Freeman let out a gentle yawn before glancing at the pale man beside him. Half-naked, and promptly laying on his right side to expose his broad back to the bearded scientist. Gordon had shifted closer to press against that backside, causing the government man to release a noise from his throat from his announced presence.

“... **_You're awake._ **”

“I am,” Gordon replied softly, feeling like there was no reason to be loud as everything seemed soothing. A purr then escaped from the scientist’s throat, as the G-man turned to face him, arms wrapping around the same half-naked frame of the Freeman. They cuddled close, chests pressing together to contain the warmth within the shared blanket. The Freeman inhaled the other’s scent with a deep breath, a small smile to crawl along his lips at the familiarity.

“You smell good.” Gordon lightly quirked an eyebrow as he felt the bureaucrat press himself against him more, as if they couldn’t be any more closer. It wasn't disliked, of course, he pressed back into him. They always liked to spoon, except during the summer months. It was _way_ too hot to really be near each other - thus caused for some innovation tactics. Ice packs, and lots of them.

“ **_Hm, that’s because I shower… unlike you._ **” The G-man responded with a playful tone, smirking before grunting lightly as Gordon had kneed him some in his groin. The bearded scientist huffed some before lifting his head from the other’s neck.

“I do too, shower!”

“ **_Not as often as I do, Freeman._ **” 

“Oh, sue me. I’m saving water. Save the planet, you know.”

“ **_Sure, but in the meantime, you could use one._ **”

“Doesn’t help that every 5 minutes you wanna screw me. I smell of sex and sweat.”

“ **_It’s not every 5 minutes… it’s during a time where I feel… well,_ ** **_interested_ ** **_._ **”

“Which is basically every 5 minutes, old man.” Chuckling, Gordon then yelped as a bite came to his shoulder as revenge, causing the G-man to smirk and sit up onto his left forearm, looming over his lover to a certain degree. Forest-green eyes stared into deep-blue ones, lightly softening their expression once the government man slowly touched Freeman’s exposed chest, before his lips tenderly brought a passionate kiss. Lightly pulling back, Gordon stared up at the other before snickering lightly.

“Literally has only been 5 minutes.”

“ **_Oh, hush._ **” The bureaucrat scolded him before smirking and leaning back down to kiss the other tenderly - pink cascading down their bodies as the G-man slid the blanket down from around them, hand slowly reaching into Freeman’s boxers to rub at his member. Lightly moaning in pleasure, Gordon closed his eyes to his lover’s kisses that trailed down his chest. Sliding down his undergarment, the bearded scientist lightly hitched his breath as the pale man’s mouth wrapped around the head, tongue lovingly digging into the slit before caressing the base.

“G…” Opening his eyes, Gordon gazed downward - lightly caressing the top of G-man’s head, fingers trailing through his hair strands. Lightly shivering to the government man’s moan around him, the Freeman curled his toes in pleasure, gripping the bedsheet. Bobbing his head softly, the pale man lightly slurped and swallowed, hands tenderly reaching to play with the scientist’s nipples.

“ _Fuck_...” Lightly tilting his head back, Gordon then twitched lightly in pleasure once the other moved off of his member, now erect and present. The G-man pulled down his own boxers and sat upon his knees, stroking himself as he too was aroused. Lightly swallowing the saliva that pooled in his mouth, the Freeman sat up and moved to return the favor, taking the head into his mouth; his tongue digging into the slit.

“ **_Mm…_ **” The bureaucratic man watched his lover swallow him, before lightly leaning over to the bedside table, taking out a bottle of lubricant from the drawer. Moaning softly, the pale man watched as the other worked his member, deep-throating him some before coming up for air. Leaning down to give him a kiss, the G-man suckled on Freeman’s lower lip before motioning him to turn around.

Tossing their boxers off to the side of the bed, Gordon lightly pressed his front down to the mattress, hearing his lower pop open the cap of the bottle, pouring the slick oil into the palm of his hand before eventually caressing his cock and Freeman's opening. His member twitched at the fluid, as it wasn’t necessarily warm, but not ice cold. Swallowing some more saliva, the bearded scientist closed his eyes and moaned to G-man’s member beginning to enter him, spreading his walls wonderfully while spreading the lube for an easy glide.

Gripping onto the blanket, Gordon moaned as the government man began to rock up into him slowly, letting him adjust to the size. The way he slid in, with ease, the head pressing into desired spots left Freeman’s mind to melt. He didn’t dare to go fast, nor rough, the G-man rolled his hips sensually, hands grasping at Freeman’s hips to pull him back.

“Oh…” Shivering lightly, Gordon moaned lovingly as the bureaucrat pressed into spots that sent wave after wave of pleasure throughout his body. Freeman pressed his face into his lover’s pillow, inhaling the wonderful scent deeply before letting out another moan of pleasure. Pressing against his backside, the government man planted kisses along the scientist’s shoulder, lightly dragging his lips along the other’s skin.

  
  


“G-man… oh fuck yeah, like that...” Curling his toes and arching his back some, the Freeman let out a soft moan, hearing the other linger near his auditory, hot breath caressing his lobe. As he pushed back into the thrusts that were given, the G-man hummed lovingly to the other, kissing the side of Gordon’s cheek before beginning to roll his hips a little faster, their skin beginning to smack against each other audibly.

“ **_Mm, Freeman..._ **”

“ _Fuck, it feels so good…_ ” Gordon whispered, moaning as he was then pressed down onto the bed once more, the G-man’s hand grasping around the back of his neck to keep him in place. Pinned down, the bureaucrat grinned at his lover’s deep moans to the pleasure that rocked through him. Now, he needed to see his face.

Releasing his hold from the other, the government man then pulled out and turned Gordon over onto his back, hooking his legs over his shoulders. Lightly stroking himself, the G-man soon entered back into that slick heat, watching Freeman’s face turn from curiosity to full-blown pleasure. 

Leaning over him some, the G-man began to thrust his hips up and into him once more, grinning as Freeman’s eyes rolled back to the sensation. Mouth parted and eyebrows furrowed, Gordon tenderly gripped onto the other’s hip with his right hand, before raising his left arm to lay over his head. Relaxed and taken care of, Gordon moaned in pleasure, softly smiling as his lover’s eyes began to glow their desired blue. 

In contrast, the pink hue that cascaded over his and G-man’s frame left the Freeman to relax in passion between them. They returned to that sensuality, with the government man’s roll of his hips taking reign to their pleasure. Slowly leaning down closer to his lover, the bureaucrat pressed his lips against the other’s, feeling Gordon’s arms wrap around his neck.

Exchanging the tender and loving kisses, Gordon moaned lightly as their faces were within inches of each other, breath growing hot and shallow as pressure began to build between them. There were no words to exchange, only the heat radiating off their bodies to caress one another, and for their moans to slightly raise in volume. 

“Oh fuck me G… fuck me… I’m so close...” Gordon moaned passionately and begged as the government man responded by thrusting his hips with more passion and strength, feeling the pressure build to with quicker intent to burst. The Freeman gasped as the bureaucrat pressed into his favorite spot, leaving him to shiver hard and curl his toes tightly. 

Gripping onto the pillows as he was thrusted into, the bearded scientist tossed his head back as he couldn’t hold on much longer, finding it hard to maintain one coherent thought within his mind. The G-man was the same, panting hard as his arms could no longer hold himself up, growing weak as the both of them succumbed to their much-deserved orgasm. 

Groaning hard as the other emptied inside of him, the scientist laid there on the bed, chest heaving as pleasure spread along his body in waves. Lightly humming, Gordon felt the G-man stuff his face into his neck, lips lightly dragging along his skin to plant sloppy yet loving kisses. Taking time to catch their breath, the Freeman looked to his lover and kissed the side of his face, moving to wrap his arms around the other once more.

It wasn’t until the sound of snoring caused Gordon to groan in discomfort. The other had fallen asleep on him, and didn’t seem to want to get up anytime soon. Of course, the Freeman decided to just simply pet the other’s back and head, smirking lightly to himself. He was cute, and there was no need to move after all.

It was a lazy day.


	3. Impatient, Are We?




	4. Starry Night - G-man/Gordon Fiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with art!

The night was lively.

The sheer amount of stars arranged in that cosmic array was unlike anything he’s ever seen. Sure, spending some nights on Black Mesa’s surface sectors to watch meteor showers or the next 15 minute storm to roll in was to be compared, yet no comparison came for this particular evening. Gordon sat there, upon the roof of the RV he rented, delving into his long-time dream of traveling. Of course, he wasn’t entirely alone.

“ **_There you are._ ** ” Gazing away from the stars momentarily, the Freeman couldn’t help the smile that creeped along his lips once forest-green eyes caught sight of the government man, slowly ascending the ladder that was attached to the side. Dressed casually, a complete difference to his navy-blue suit. He looked comfortable, or rather in his element. Relaxed, less uptight. 

Suited him better.

“ **_It did not occur to me that you were actually up here._ ** ” Slowly approaching the bearded scientist, the pale man soon lowered himself to sit beside him, smiling as well as Gordon shifted closer to him to lean his head on the other’s shoulder. 

“Did you think I ran off?”

“ **_Again, perhaps._ ** ” Huffing lightly in amusement, Gordon had nudged the other before relaxing again, forest eyes studying the millions of stars that decided to show themselves on this perfect dusk. The desert wasn’t particularly too cold, nor hot for uncomfort; the desert breeze providing a much needed wind current to keep clouds at bay. 

“... Perfect weather for tonight.”

“ **_Quite so._ ** ”

“... Guess it never occurred to you that you’d be here with me, huh?”

“ **_There are several things that have never occurred to me, Gordon. Being married is one; being married to you is another. Spending our… honeymoon, traveling the world by recreational vehicle was also not on the bucket list._ ** ”

“ _ You _ had a  _ bucket list _ ?”

“ **_And that’s surprising, why?_ ** ” Gordon thought quietly to himself before shaking his head. He had always seen the government man as someone who could avoid the properties of death - most likely because he  _ looked _ like death at some points. Nowadays, it was the complete opposite.

“What else was on your bucket list?”

“ **_Classified information, Mr. Freeman._ ** ” 

“Jerk.” Gordon grinned and huffed as the other nudged him back, tenderly snaking his fingers around the other’s in a gentle embrace. Gold rings glossed and reflected within that cosmic light, as the two kept their vision to the sky. The mesas in the background provided a contrast to them, nothingness but something among. They had decided to stop along the road, as exhaustion of driving several miles were setting in. 

The morning wasn’t exactly fruitful, as surprisingly traffic played into a factor. Perhaps some sort of concert or festival was going on at the nearby casinos. Luckily to have escaped all that mess - before their own nerves would turn on each other - left them to be in isolation; out in the middle of nowhere. The sound of nature was all that drifted by them. Cicadas, the occasional crickets and the tender breeze also played into the relaxation. 

Slowly gazing down to his lover, the government man watched as Gordon was busily staring at the stars, almost in wonder of any other kind of alien race out there. Sure, he wasn’t a complete nut for it, he had seen things most would probably faint at. Now knowing that they weren’t alone in the universe sure provided the curiosity to find out what else could be out there. Make acquaintances, learn their culture. 

Slowly lifting his right arm to curl up to the other’s face, the bureaucrat used his fingers to lift Freeman’s chin, drawing his attention away from the sky for the mere moment. Forest green eyes soon settled on the deep ocean blue ones, softening their expression as the G-man began to lean in, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss. 

With a gentle crack of static to escape the RV’s radio, the station had turned to a more appropriate song to the gentle atmosphere. A favorite among the government man’s playlist - none other than Frank Sinatra’s ‘I’m A Fool To Want You.’ Gordon pressed back into the kiss, right hand tenderly feeling up G-man’s chest to grip lightly onto his shirt. 

Wrapping his arms around the other, the government man sought to make out with the other - of course with grace. There was no need to be rough, no need to be messy. Instead, it was meant to be meaningful, a true love letter without the need for words. Slowly, he lowered the Freeman to the roof of their RV, lips tenderly writing poetry along his neck and shoulder, before hands cupped the bearded scientist’s face.

Lifting his head from the other’s neck, the G-man then tenderly pressed a kiss to Gordon’s lips once more, feeling his lover’s own hands settle upon his shoulders. Deep down, he wasn’t entirely too sure on what love was - yet seeing Freeman churned those feelings out like the cosmic array above them. He feared his disappearance, his accompaniment never arriving, or simply put… his death.

Those creeping hands soon removed from his shoulders, before tenderly grabbing onto the G-man’s belt, pulling ever so lightly - an intention to get them undone. Lightly lifting his head, the government man stared down at the Freeman, seeing his flushed face and gentle forest eyes that reflected the universe above. Would be quite the spectacle to see, if anyone happened to come across them. 

The bureaucrat took time to look around at the environment before settling his deep blue eyes back to his lover, eventually kicking the thought of avoiding the temptation. Hands reached to strip the other of his shirt, lips pressing along the bare skin of his chest. Rolling his eyes back, Gordon lightly gripped the G-man’s hair strands, watching him trace his pectorals and abdomen. 

Twitching lightly as he was ticklish, the Freeman watched as the government man sat up onto his knees, deciding to remove his own shirt and set it aside before eventually moving to unbuckle his belt. He switched their positions, allowing Gordon to straddle him as the G-man’s hands still promptly fumbled with his belt and the other’s. Pressing a heartful kiss to the other, Freeman decided to help the other, still maintaining his composure of passion, rather than amusement as the other was struggling.

Once the absurd belt was finally undone, Gordon took it upon himself to strip fully, lightly shivering as he was exposed to the elements. Despite it being night, the sky full of stars and and a bright moon allowed the G-man to see every inch of his lover, to give possibility to love every inch he had to offer. 

Lightly reaching into his pants, the government man lightly stroked himself, undoubtedly already aroused, yet teased. It was only the matter of who would instigate the first move. Yet, his thoughts were dismissed as Freeman pulled the bureaucratic man’s pants down, to gather at his ankles. No words exchanged, only Gordon’s naked body pressed against the other’s as he leaned down to kiss his lover. 

Grunting lightly, the G-man moaned some as the Freeman pressed down onto his member, promptly feeling the hot warmth of his opening, further entering that passage as Gordon straddled him more. Lightly swallowing the saliva that pooled in his mouth, the bearded scientist gazed up at the stars momentarily as he lowered himself onto his lover, shivering lightly as he already felt deep. 

The G-man grasped at Gordon’s hips, staring up at the other as he began to bounce lightly in his lap. A spectacular sight to see; his lover amongst the frame of stars, facial expression full of passionate pleasure. The way those stars casted light along his bare body - the Sistine Chapel paintings weren’t ever in the spectrum of comparison. No, Gordon was his own painting, his own work of art. One that the government man was absolutely enthralled with to have. 

Gordon bounced softly in the other’s lap, panting lightly as their eyesight met, never threatened to depart. Pleasure filled him to his very core, as the Freeman gripped onto the G-man’s legs for support. The way he entered and left his opening, submerged into that heat before being exposed to the open air left shivers to crawl down the pale man’s spine, deep blue eyes beginning to illuminate from the sheer arousal. 

Watching his lover bounce in his lap, underneath the stars, wasn’t something he was ever going to forget. Love making in the bedroom came usual to them, yet… being exposed to the universe felt different. It spoke a deeper meaning, a deeper connection. Sure, this moment was only between the both of them, but to share it with the cosmos was something worthwhile. Gordon lightly rolled his forest-green eyes back as the other began to pump up into him, head tilting back to gaze to that same ethereal sight above.

Quietly panting, Gordon then gazed back to the government man, brows furrowed some as he bounced a bit quicker in the other’s lap. He couldn’t be this close already - yet the pressure building in his lower abdomen said differently. The bureaucrat was hitting all of the right spots, drawing that quick orgasm to a pronounced conclusion. 

The Freeman shivered hard and grinded against the other as he reached climax, his own member providing that same cosmic drip of pleasure. It came without warning, and Gordon couldn’t help but to linger in the other’s lap for the longest minute - either to catch his breath, or to allow his brain to rewire for him to move. The government man couldn’t help but to grin and pump up into the other once more, sitting up to gather his lover into his arms as he did.

“A-Ah, G!” Gordon whimpered lightly as he was still rather sensitive, moaning out loud as the other didn’t cease to stop his hips. After all, the government man didn’t reach his own climax, and was starting to feel left out. Tenderly kissing along the other’s neck, the G-man grinned as he felt the other wrap his arms around his backside, releasing incomprehensible noises from his mouth. 

“ **_Shhhh… watch the stars._ ** ” The government man smirked lightly as he kissed his lover’s neck once more, feeling his own pressure build in his abdomen. Arms wrapped around Gordon and began to slowly lower him back to the RV’s roof.

The bureaucratic man began to thrust his hips deep and passionately, chasing after his own orgasm, grunting lightly as Gordon clawed his backside some in pleasure. Rolling his eyes back, the government man then thrust in deep, groaning longingly as the pleasure grew to immense measures, deep blue eyes illuminating as side-effect. 

“O-ohhh… G…” 

“ **_Mm, Gordon…_ ** ” The G-man then slowly lifted his head from the other’s shoulder, eventually pressing a kiss to his lover’s lips, and for their fingers to tenderly intertwine from the passionate moment. They lingered there on the roof, nude and hardly unmoved, as the universe continued to slowly rotate above them. Lifting his head after a full minute, the government man then smiled softly.

“ **_I love you._ ** ”

“... I love you.” Gordon blinked lightly before giving the same genuine smile, wrapping his arms more around the other as another kiss session commenced - soft and passionate, hardly ever wanting to tear away from such an intimate moment. The sky, providing a mosaic for the two to enjoy - couldn’t tear away from the intimate moment as well.

A starry night.

  
  



End file.
